Raise by a Bat
by Seito
Summary: Sometimes it's clear to see that Wally had been raised by a Bat. R&R


I own the plunny.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bats<strong>

Megan picked up the curious object. It was actually quite cute now that she could examine it closer.

"That's mines!" Wally said, snatching said object out of her hand. He flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"I didn't know you have a bat stuff animal Wally," Megan said. "It's adorable. Why a bat?"

He flushed a brighter red. "I like bats," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Disappearing Act<strong>

It was started off a childish argument. The rest of the team barely paid any attention to it as Wally and Artemis argued.

"Please, you don't even know the meaning of stealth, much less how to be quiet," Artemis snapped.

"I do too!" Wally protested.

"Fine," Artemis challenged. "I bet you can't be quiet for the rest of the day!"

"Can to! You're on. Loser has to clean the dishes," Wally said.

"Fine. Starting now," Artemis replied. She was confident that she would win this. There was no way _Wally_ could be quiet for more than five minutes.

Wally made a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth. He shrugged and then wandered off to where Robin was sitting. Superboy who was sitting next to Robin watched as Wally and Robin started signaling to each other in signal language.

Peace and quiet actually rein for the day. Artemis had busied herself in the training room. She was to draw another arrow when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She twirled around, fully expecting to see Robin standing behind her. God the boy was going to give her a heart attack one day. But it wasn't Robin standing behind her.

"Wally?" she said in disbelief. When… how… did he sneak up on her? She didn't even hear him.

Wally tapped his wrist, indicating a time and pointed toward the kitchen. Artemis frowned. "What?" she asked.

"He basically said, Megan is done cooking dinner if you want to eat." Artemis turned around in the other direction to find Robin now standing behind her.

"You have got to stop doing that," Artemis growled. This whole disappearing and reappearing act was getting old.

She turned back to where Wally was only to find him gone. "W-where did he go?"

Artemis turned back towards Robin only to find the young hacker gone. "I'm not the only one who Batman trained," said Robin's disembodied voice. His laughter echoed in the room, leaving Artemis by herself.

"I really hate that disappearing act," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Utility Gantlet<strong>

"We're going to need some cover," Kaldur said, deflecting another laser.

"Will a smoke bomb work?" Wally asked, holding up a ball.

Kaldur looked at his teammate. "Where did you get a smoke bomb?" he asked. Did Robin give Wally a smoke bomb?

Wally tapped his left gantlet before pulling something from it that looked suspiciously like a birdarang and threw it at the goons. It exploded, causing a momentary distraction, allowing to Wally to throw the smoke bomb. "Never leave home without it," Wally chirped before dashing into the smoke to disarm the goons.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Spying<strong>

Roy was expecting Robin to be sitting in the middle of his living room when he came home. He expected the younger superhero to glare his best bat-glare at him and then proceeded to scold him.

He wasn't expecting Wally.

Definitely wasn't expecting Wally with a bat-glare.

"What are you doing here Wally?" Roy asked.

"You got injured yesterday and you still went out on patrol by yourself tonight!" Wally said angrily. "What were you thinking?"

Roy blinked. "How… did you know I got hurt yesterday?" he asked. If he was having this conversation with Robin, it wouldn't be strange because Robin was raised by a Bat and spying is one of the few ways Bats (and Robins) show their love.

"Does it matter?"

"Well… no. Did Robin tell you?"

"No."

Roy's eyes widened at that. "Wally… have you been spying on me?" Wait a minute, this suddenly make sense. Wally acts so… _normal_ all the time that sometimes Roy forgets who else had a hand in raising Wally from childhood.

Wally's cheeks tinted a red color. Roy resisted the urge to slam his head against a wall. "It's times like these that I suddenly remember that you were trained by a Bat as well."

* * *

><p><strong>5. Picking up Strays<strong>

_'So… Wally is the one who takes after Bruce in the whole "picking up strays" part,'_ Dick silently mused to himself.

"Can we keep him Dick?" Wally asked. In his arms is a tiny baby with black hair and bright blue eyes. "He's practically your clone."

Dick frowned. "Wally… where did you get him?" Dick was hesitant to ask because there's never a good answer as to why a child had been abandoned in the streets of Gotham.

Wally slumped a little at the question. "I… just came from his parents' murder scene," he whispered. "The police there… they asked if I could take the kid to child services. But… you use to tell me stories about that place… I didn't want to…" he trailed off.

Dick felt his heart soften at Wally's story, knowing full well what he meant.

"What's his name?" Dick asked. He peered down at the child, tickling the baby's nose with his finger. The baby chirped happy giggles.

"Tim, Timothy Drake," Wally said. He looked at Dick, eyes ever so hopeful. "Can we keep him?" he pleaded.

"Fine," Dick relented. "But you're gonna have to explain to Bruce why he suddenly became a grandfather over night!"

* * *

><p>The End. Please Review. :3<p> 


End file.
